


Fluffy puppies

by FluffyOtters1, Paleopotato



Series: The child of gluttony [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Fluff and Humor, Hand Feeding, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyOtters1/pseuds/FluffyOtters1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paleopotato/pseuds/Paleopotato
Summary: Some beacon hills wolves make a new friend that has some new results?
Relationships: Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)/Original Male Character(s), Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The child of gluttony [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699927
Kudos: 17





	Fluffy puppies

Ryan was standing in the bright and airy throne room, he glanced up at his mother, the powerful yet graceful Adephagia. Her dark hair glowed in the sunlight. "I have found another world for you, my child. This one is full of werewolves so be on your guard." She warned and patted her son on the head. She opened up a glowing green portal and Ryan stepped through to take a look at this strange new world.He found himself in a temperate forest filled with trees and ferns and a wide range of plants. "This is perfect now all I have to do is find some adorable boys." He grinned as he went to find a developed area. His spear was strapped to his back and covered in a sheet and he was carrying a backpack filled with his personal belongings.

He made it to the road where as fate would have it, there was a Jeep traveling in the direction of the Newton tree area. “Hey what are you doing here?” Asked a gangly looking guy. The driver peered at him curiously and there were two others as well in there. Suddenly there was a growl. “Scott, he’s got a spear! A buff blonde growled. “Why do you have a spear?” Scott the driver questioned.

Ryan just hugged his spear defensively. "First of all that's a great way to say hello." he rolled his eyes."And second of all there are many ... creatures who don't exactly like me and others like me so that is why i have this spear. " The slender teen glared at the group wondering if he was going to have to fight someone. "And third of all this spear was a gift from my mother." he said as he glanced around the area analysing what plants were nearby for him to use.

“I’m sorry,” Scott said. “No, don't apologize,” Theo and Stiles looked at each other as they said it at the same time. “A gift from your mother who is that?” Theo inquires while Stiles stares at Ryan. “It’s just an unusual thing to have.” Theo felt odd around the Guy which made his hackles rise. He had an instinct about things which definitely said there was something up but he wasn’t sure what.Stiles looked at Scott. “There’s a guy coming from the woods with a spear. You know what doesn't strike you as odd?”

"How do I describe mother ? She is sort of .... Kind of ... Ummm I'll get back to you on that one." Ryan grins as he is unsure how do describe his mother with out one of the other goddess coming to murder him. "Point is, some of my relatives are incredibly jealous ." he explains but he doesn't tell them any more.

“I see,” Theo hmmmwd. “Oh lay off it,” Scott said . “He doesn’t seem dangerous. “Still let me test, “ Theo said, getting out. “Just to see if he knows how to use it or is dangerous.” He grinned facing off a buff muscular blonde guy who had the look of an angel but the smirk he had fought others. Then he came at Ryan.

Ryan who was a little startled jumped back. "Oh so much for me staying in one piece ." He sighed as he started to glow a vibrant green. "Needle spray!" he yells as he causes a shower of sharped pine needles to put distance between himself and Theo.

“Interesting,”Theo says dodging it. “You have powers. He then leaped forward with ferocious speed bringing out clAws. “I don’t need to hide these then as he goes for Ryan.“Really guys there’s no reason for this “ Scott says. “We have to find out more;” Theo says. “The quickest way is to see his Skills. Ryan unties his spear and slams it into the ground. His vibrant green glow has changed into a deep purple one. "Sand trap! '' he yells as the ground around him and Theo is transformed into quicksand . "I am trying to keep myself alive as you were the one who decided to strike first." Ryan sighed as he narrowly avoided being clawed by Theo only having one of his favourite mint green t-shirts ripped in the process. “Nice dodge, a close one,” Theo says holding the remnants of the t-shirt. “Don’t worry I won’t kill you, I’m just seeing what a nice tap would do and exercise. And as I want to see what you’re capable of. This is informative “Theo stop it,” Scott growls eyes glowing red. Theo sighs and pull back  
“As you wish,” he says to Scott.

"Oh I haven't even accessed my strongest abilities yet." He grins as he pulsed full of green energy. "Ok Goliath super impact attack." he says with a smile on his face as he backs up to allow for a giant shape to emerge from the ground. A large deep green sauropod picks Ryan up who is thrown at Theo. He manages to get his Greek helmet on before he collides with Theo. Theo was surprised when Ryan was launched into him and was pushed back. “Ouch,” he said in pain. “That was a blow.” His eyes narrowed. “Scott let me teach him a lesson.” “No,” Scott said as Theo leapt at Ryan. He grabs Theo’s back. “Remember no killing unless necessary.” Theo sighs. “Where are you from?” Scott asked, seeing the helmet and spear combo.

"England." He smiles only telling where he was born not where he actually lives. "You seem like a pretty capable young fighter, the Ares kids would be all over you ." The dark brown haired teen chuckled as he directed the giant reptile to go back to the palace .“If you’re from England, what do you mean by Ares kids? Not to mention the spear and Greek helmet” Theo pointed out though he smiled and puffed with pride at the capable fighter remark. Stiles rolls his eyes at the obvious pleased expression on Theo’s face.“He also called you young,” Stiles added.

"Ok some details will have to be explained later but the important thing is monsters are trying to eat me and i'm sort of mythical." Ryan smiles awkwardly .“So you’re mythical and monsters are trying to eat you.” Scott says. “Why is that? And what does that mean?” Theo nodded at Scott as he watched Ryan.  
“But thank you Theo grinned. “I make sure to keep ready. And someone here isn’t a good fighter.” He points at Stiles."Ok i'll tell you if you promise to not kill me but I'm the child of a Greek goddess and monster are trying to kill me because they dislike my mother's side of the family." he sighs telling them this normally very private information. "So basically I'm lost far from home and the closest safe place would be Long island New York but I'm in a different world ." he explains.

“What’s special about Long Island New York?” Stiles asked. “From a different world,” Theo corrected. “Which Greek goddess? Would they be the same here or how does it work?” Theo was very clever. He was both smart and strong. Scott was too though it was hard to tell that when Theo led the conversation. But Scott was definitely piecing together. "My mother is Adephagia and she is a minor goddess. There is a place on Long island that is special but i'm not really supposed to tell anyone about it and i travel from universe to universe because i like to see how each of them is different." Ryan grinned hoping they would just accept this random information he had given them."Honestly i don't know as i have never needed their help when exploring a world ." he smiles.

“That makes sense,” Scott said. “About New York. Do you have any theories? That is kind of interesting.”.“What is your mother the goddess of?” Theo asked. “It doesn’t sound familiar but I would guess your powers must be related but I’m trying to figure it out when you did needles, sand, and that big beast throw. "Well I get most of my powers from Demeter who is my grandmother and she is the goddess of grain, agriculture, harvest, the earth, domestication and sometimes winter. Mother's powers are more limited and she is the goddess of gluttony, indulgence, baking, feasts and any food based celebration. " He explains his powers without giving too much away.

“I see,” Theo nods. He knew about Demeter. Scott does as well. “So...what are you doing here?”  
"That's the thing i got lost and ended up here so i'm kinda stuck here." he lied trying to gain the boys trust. "So if you don't mind i kinda need a place to stay as i'm rather far from home. "Scott nodded compassionately. “Oh of course your welcome to stay! That must be awful being stuck somewhere not at home. You can stay with me.” Theo looked at him a bit annoyed but Scott nodded.“You can stay as long as you need to.”  
"Thank you kindly." Ryan smiles as he is so grateful for Scott's generosity . "Then I guess I should think of some way to repay your kindness." he offers.

“Oh there’s no need....” Scott was saying. “What do you have in mind?” Theo asked. He was starting to warm up to Ryan but he was just a tad jealous Ryan got to stay with Scott, not that he’d admit that but Scott could probably tell. Stiles smiled at Theo totally knowing. Their relationship was complicated to say the least Ryan could tell.  
"Well i can bake so i hope you enjoy sweet treats ." he chuckled as he had big plans for the werewolves. "Any particular favourites that I could try and make for you ?" Ryan asks innocently.

“Well I do like cupcakes, cake, ice cream etc” Scott said. “None so much for me,” Theo said. “Never really been much for sweets and desserts except on rare day occasions. But I think I’ll pass.” Theo shrugged. 

"Well i enjoy cooking for my friends so i'll give anything a go ." he offers to Theo to see if he could learn what he could tempt him with anything.“Anything? How good are you with protein?” Theo asked. “Burgers, chicken, veal, animal flesh etc?” “Theo loves his meat,” Scott says. “Both protein for muscle and he’s a carnivore. Well we’re both werewolves so that makes sense but especially carnivore or protein shakes or healthy muscle building meals etc. I get him to eat something sweet now and again but he’s pretty focused.”  
“Hah I wish I could get him to relax,” Scott chuckles a bit.

"Ah so I'm familiar with werewolves due to my visits to the other safe zone for demigods. I am familiar with demigods of Lupa who is the roman goddess of wolves so most of her children tend to be werewolves. I am confident with most food, but I'm the most confident with baking.  
“Maybe a meat pie,” Scott suggests for Theo. “Or fancy eggs deviled and scotched and packed you egg connoisseur,” Scott teased. “And pizza. He does love pizza with lots of meat. Or some sort of meat pastry.”

"Well pizza is a popular one that i try to make at least once a week." Ryan found it refreshing to perfect his savoury dishes for a change. “Yeah we both love pizza!” Scott says excited. “So...do I get anything?” stiles interrupted. “Or is it just for them. If you’re offering free cookies and cake or whatever. And pizza.”  
"You are free to suggest anything as I do tend to make a lot of food as it's for sharing ," Ryan smiled as he thought not only would his food bring him closer to them, it would also bring the werewolves closer together. "I'd be happy to make you guys something right now if you'd let me have access to your kitchen."

“Sure you’re welcome to when we get home,” Scott said as they all got into the Jeep. “Awesome,” Stiles said about suggesting. They started driving back. Ryan made sure he had his seatbelt on and he would make sure that even one else also had theirs on as well. They did and they drove to Scott’s house. “So...here we are. Moms not home yet but she’ll be happy with you staying when we explain. And she does know about us being werewolves and supernatural and stuff. "That's fine I'll just introduce myself as the very lost guy from the UK " Ryan joked as he was actually quite afraid of being evicted by Scott's mom. "This is a beautiful house." he complements as he was always impressed by the size of American houses.

“Oh Um thanks ,” Scott says. “And I guess you feel at home especially here,” he says showing Ryan the kitchen. “Though really you’re under no obligation to or anything just as much as you want to. By the way, how are you from England and have a Greek spear helmet and know your mother?” 

"Well you see my dad is very dead but he was from the UK where he met my mother and i have lived with her all of my life." Ryan explains. "It's a rather long and complicated story ." He sighs as he starts to look through Scott's kitchen cupboards to see what was in the house he could work with.  
“Okay. Sorry to hear about that. Did you go meet her? What are you looking for?” Scott asked.  
"It was more that she just appeared one day and picked me up and suddenly I'm living in a fancy Greek palace ." He chuckles. "Well you seem to have everything I need to make some amazing pizza if i do say so myself. " Ryan began to get to work on making the dough for the pizza. 

“Oh wow that’s something,” Theo said. “But it doesn’t seem you like it there.  
“Awesome,” Scott said about the pizza then heard what Theo said. “Yeah, you don’t actually.,”  
"It does get a little boring as there is only so much you can do on your own." he chuckles. "Mother is always busy in her office so i lived either in the palace or at a special summer camp at Long Island." Ryan explained as while his home life was a little boring hopefully once he sends the werewolves to the palace it should hopefully be less boring.

“Makes sense so you travel around. What’s the camp like?” Scott asked.  
"It's adorable and they have some of the nicest people i have even known. Also the camp directors are a centaur and the god of wine Dionysus . " Ryan smiles, having fond memories of Camp Half-Blood and all of the demigods that welcomed him even though his powers were sort of weird.

“Dionysus the god of wine?” Theo scoffs. “That is hard to imagine him being demoted to a camp director. Plus I don’t think calling him nice is accurate. But...sure I guess.” Theo didn’t sense any lie or emotional disturbance from Ryan so it either was true or believed to be true.

"Well there is a funny story. Dionysus was made camp director after he fell in love with a nymph Zues deemed was off limits so as punishment he was made camp director and he isn't allowed to drink wine for the next 50 years." Ryan chuckled as he remembered how frustrated Mr. D got at Zeus. “That is trippy and yeah Zeus, he’s sure something else,” Theo said. “Must suck for him being god of wine and all. But seriously another messed up case.” Theo said.

“What else happens at the camp?” Scott asked rather interested in Ryan’s life.  
"Well there is weapon practise, capture the flag, we get to ride Pegasus and capture the flag." Ryan lists off some of the more notable events at Camp Half Blood. “Oh that is so cool!” Scott says delighted. “Hey maybe we should call Liam and Derek for some food next time they’d probably want some as well. But they’re at practice and wow that’s smelling good,” Theo says looking over at Ryan. "Yeah i think it's almost done . Please have as much as you want. I find it so rewarding that people enjoy the food I make." Ryan grins pulling some freshly baked pizzas out of the oven.

“Well don’t mind me,” Scott says excitedly looking at them. Theo sniffed them impressed. They did smell really good...and when he and Scott bit into them the rush of delicious flavor and doughy goodness is amazing. They both eagerly dig in chewing and swallowing the delicious pizza.  
"So how are they ?" Ryan asks anxiously as he still thought that the recipe could still be improved.  
“These are...really good.” Theo acknowledges grunting as he eats another pizza loving the taste. “Amazing,” Scott said, loudly appreciating it. “So cheesy and soft and good...” “Really good pizza,” Stiles said though he was nowhere near the speed of the werewolves but he certainly was liking the whole taste of the pizza.  
"Then I guess that is another successful project." He grins and nibbles on a slice himself.

Indeed it was and after a bit the pizzas were gone devoured by Scott, Theo and Stiles. The pizzas were so good and now all three were leaning back slightly stuffed full and bloated rubbing pushed out bellies. Ryan eyed Scott's belly as he eagerly wanted to rub it but decided to wait as he didn't want to appear too weird so he happily watched the three boys in their stuffed state.There was a chorus of moans and groans and sighs but pleasurable ones as they rubbed their full bellies. Stiles had eaten the least but was still very full and stuffed looking even more than Theo’s but Scott definitely was looking full shirt rolling up slightly on his stuffed food baby that he pats. “Uuuuurrrrppp oh that’s full. Could use a bit of a rub or something..”  
Theo glanced over from where he was massaging pushed strained abs and nods letting out a loud belch as well sitting back.

"Umm i could rub your belly for you, if you want ." Ryan offers.  
“Would you?” Scott asks. “Sorry if this is weird but that would be great if you could. I ate too much of your delicious pizza and man am I....uuuurrrppp...full,” he blushes a little. “Sorry for us acting like pigs.”  
"No I'm glad that you enjoyed my food. Here let me help you lot." He smiled as he started to slowly rub and worship Scott's overstuffed stomach helping him to digest his huge meal. "Just relax and I'll look after you."  
Scott nodded and sighed and relaxed making loud groans of approval as Ryan rubbed and worshipped his stomach. “Unff oh yeah...this is good,” Scott mumbles and relaxes leaning back. “This feels so good. Thank you so much for the meal and now this. Just thank you.” Scott’s stomach was very nice and full, pushing a bit. Theo thought he wouldn’t say it would like one too and Stiles.

"And don't worry you two, you'll get a nice belly rub as well. " Ryan grinned as he noticed the jealousy from the other two boys. He started with Theo massaging his stuffed belly before he went on to rub Stiles' stomach. Theo smiled as Ryan rubbed his stuffed bloated abs as well which felt so good on his stretched gut. “That hits the spot.” He let out a loud tremendous belch of relief as Ryan rubbed that Scott really blushed and shook his head at. “Ah come on Scott,” he teases. Ryan moved on to Stiles making sure he got as much love as the other two. "So i guess this might become a common occurrence during my stay." Ryan laughs as he knows that the boys will grow due to how much he is going to feed them.

“It better not,” Theo growled weakly. “Though I’ll take the belly rubs anyways.” He will keep his will power strong! Or try to. That pizza was admittedly very good and he might have indulged a bit too much and Ryan rubbing it did feel amazing. But indeed they probably will grow with him feeding them!  
"I have a real problem when it comes to using food to show how much I care for someone so i hope you guys understand." he smiles and goes off to make some more food to feed the boys later.

Scott, Theo, and Stiles got up. Stiles went to find a place to nap, Scott to do some homework and Theo to go work off those extra calories he obtained eating that delicious pizza patting his stuffed pushing abs and then sit ups, crunches, and other ab exercises which was uncomfortable with that much pizza stretch.

Ryan was busy cooking in the kitchen making more food to hopefully fatten the boys up.  
The doorbell rang. “Hi,” Liam said coming in. “Did you find the source of the mysterious disturbance-who are you?” He says coming in to see Ryan cooking. “Guys, why is there a stranger here?” Theo came out sweating. “Hey Liam, this is Ryan. Yeah we found it and apparently it was this guy Ryan. He’s from another dimension and going to be staying with Scott for a bit.” “Oh...okay...” Liam said. “What are you making?” He looked at Ryan.

"Well I started making a pie and sort of got carried away " he laughs as he had ended making an entire feast of pastries .  
“Ooh pie but what are all these other things?” Liam asked. “I just got back from my lacrosse game. What do you do?” He asked Ryan.  
"I made some cake, there is a lovely pie I made and I also made some cinnamon rolls. I'm also a biologist in training to answer your other question." Ryan says as he is quite excited about having another guy to feed.  
“Oh cool. A biologist and good at baking. Very interesting. Mind if I have some? I’m starving,” Liam said looking at the spread.  
"Of course you can take as much as you want." Ryan offered

“Well okay then, don’t mind if I take these cinnamon rolls and pie, maybe a slice of cake,” Liam said. “Don’t you think that’s a lot?” Theo asked. “No, not really. I just played lacrosse and this all looks so good. And call it a cheat meal victory prize for winning the scoring goal,” Liam said proudly as he takes them. “Well okay then,” Theo said. He grabs a cinnamon roll or two from Liam’s stash and goes.

"Well I hope you guys don't mind me staying because i fear that i'll be stuck here for a while ." He lies as he could go back to the palace any time he likes.  
“Oh really? How come?” LiAm asks. “Not that I mind, these are delicious!” LiAm exclaims eating the cinnamon roll and then another and another. Theo smirks, eating his. “Mmh so good,” Liam smacks his lips.  
Scott comes down. “Hey guys what is...snacks!” He says seeing them. “Are there any left?” He asks Ryan. He gestures to Scott's kitchen table which was covered in baked goods. "I got a little carried away as you can see."  
“Oh wow...how did you make so much so quickly?!” I haven’t been studying that long right?” He checks the time. “How did you make so much so soon?”  
“A little carried away?” Theo says looking at it. “Well...I’ll grab these croissants and pastries,” Theo takes them. Scott grabs some cake and pie too.  
"My mother's powers involve food so I can kinda just create food stuff out of nothing." he smiles.

“Hmm?” Theo asks. “How much and how long?” He looks at the pastries suspiciously now.  
"Well I can create my body weight in food." Ryan explains before glowing green and a beautifully frosted cupcake appears in his hand.  
“Like total or all at once?” Scott asked. “And ooh cool. Don’t be suspicious Theo it’s just delicious,” he says taking a bite of cake and sighing in pleasure. “Eh, well these probably won’t hurt,” Theo says, eating them. “Not like cake or pie,” he stares at Liam and Scott.  
"In one go before i have to recharge for 24 hours. Creating food is energy draining." he chuckles.  
“So that’s total? I bet that is energy draining,” Scott is digging into his cake and Liam into pie. Theo eats pastries then grabs some small cupcakes.

“Ah yeah makes sense.Your food is amazing!” Liam says as he shovels the pie into his face and then goes for cake. “By the way are there any drinks? I sure am thirsty.” Liam asked Scott.  
"Ah now liquids are something i'm not so great at creating ." Ryan sighed as he knew that was a weak point for him.  
“Well good thing we still have milk left. And water. Maybe some soda separate from Theo’s protein shakes and such.”Scott says.  
Liam goes to the fridge and grabs the milk and starts chugging from the carton. Somewhat gross they shared it but they didn’t have to worry about infection that way. He chugs and chugs and gasps sighing after a good portion went in. “Ah that’s the stuff,” he says. Ryan just watches impressed by the progress they have already made.

Liam lets out a loud belch. “Uuurrrpp ah yeah that’s good.” He patted his stomach and worked on the cake. “Mmh soo good. What’s for dinner?” He asked.  
"Well I'd be happy to make you something ." Ryan says to Liam to see how much of a glutton he could make him .  
“”Um hmm...not sure,” Liam said. “Maybe some burgers or pasta. Either is good I guess.” Scott nodded loving the thought and Theo was okay with either of those too. "Humm pasta is simple to make and can be used for a wide range of dishes . He starts to get to work on a lasagna.  
“Ooh is that lasagna?” Scott asked, looking. “Nice choice.” Liam drinks some more milk and goes for some more pastries and cake. "Well it's sort of a mix of both if you think about it as there are layers of pasta and mince so it's sort of like a deconstructed burger wrapped in pasta." Ryan rambled on as he worked. “That makes sense,” Theo nodded. Well he supposed he could do some lasagna with burger meat mince even if known to be a very filling food. It would surely taste good and be good for eating though and Ryan was a good cook food maker.  
“Did you have anything earlier?” Liam asked.  
“Pizza,” Scott said.  
“Ah dang pizza lucky!” Liam says. “But woohoo for dinner and these treats!” He says excitedly.

Ryan takes his lasagna out of the oven and places it on the table. "Ok you guys help yourself."  
Stiles comes down yawning. “Oh yeah that was a good nap. Is it dinner time already? Hey Liam. Ooh lasagne that looks good even if still slightly full from all that pizza earlier I’ll have a few bites,” Stiles comes down. They all sit at the table and bring out plates which the guys load up. And after their first bite, there was a collective gasp of amazement and admiration of how good it was. “Wow...I have no words.” Scott said.  
“It’s fucking fantastic,” Liam added.  
“It is really good,” Theo admits and smiles at Ryan.  
“Really good,” Stiles adds.  
"Ah, nothing brings me more joy than people enjoying my food." the dark brown haired boy grins.

“Yeah, you must be really happy as this is so good,” Scott says in a blissful moan coming up with something as he takes another bite and another as he eats the lasagna. “Yeah,” Liam agrees. “I don’t mind you sticking around with food like those desserts and cooking like this. “Ah well this will help build muscle and bulk,” Theo muses as he did love the taste and was eagerly eating it.  
“Yeah well, don’t be too comfortable, something is weird...good food though,” Stiles says looking at Ryan.  
"Oh I have no ill will towards you guys I swear." He says pretending to be hurt.

“You better not. I’m watching you,” Stiles says causing Theo to chuckle. “And what are you going to do about it?l if he was?” Theo asks. “You and Scott will kick his butt to wherever he came from.” Stiles said. “After I beat him with a bat.”  
“Don’t mind him, he’s always like that with new people,” Scott said.  
“I am quite serious though if you are,” Stiles said  
“What a waste of good food it will be but that is why I tested him earlier,” Theo said. “Anyways this is amazing. Let's not do that right now. I like my food in enjoyment.” “Same,” Scott agreed. “So good....” Liam says while stuffing his face.  
"Honestly I'd like to see you try though." he said playfully.  
“Right? It’s so cute when Stiles threatens it on someone more powerful than he is,” Theo chuckles. “He did the same to me, and more graphically and he’s just so cute when he glares,” he smirks at Stiles.“I mean he totally would but he should know it won’t go well for him if he does and good thing he didn’t with me as I would have been very upset.”

The wolves and stiles all eat the lasagna groaning and moaning their pleasure and giving compliments. When they finished a plate, they immediately got up for seconds. Then eventually thirds. It was just so delicious. They had to lean back and adjust their clothes as their bellies filled up and pushed out. Ryan smiled to himself now i just have to wait for the after effects he thought. Ryan went to each of them and massaged their bloated stomachs.  
“Oh that feels good,” Theo sighed in relief. “I really needed that,” Scott grins.  
“Thank you oof,”Liam moans hiccuping.  
“Thanks,” Stiles mutters.  
"Aww thanks you guys. I try my best." he blushed

“You’re uuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrppppp welcome” Scott says not intending too but it just slipped out. Theo and Liam both applaud. Stiles gives a thumbs up for Scott and a shrug for Theo and Liam. “Now that is how you do it,” Stiles said.  
"Now i guess i should get started on stuff for tomorrow ." Ryan grinned  
“Maybe a few more belly rubs?” Scott and the others beg rubbing their pushed out bellies.  
"How can i say no to your faces ." Ryan admits defeat and continues to rub the boys soft stomachs.  
“Ah that feels good!” They all sigh as he rubs their aching stomachs. “Very good. They thrust forward looking for attention. Even Theo has a smile for Ryan as he rubs the bloated gut.

Now if only i can get them a little softer Ryan though as he summoned some vines to help him .  
The vines help Ryan to rub the bellies of all 4 of the guys as he is only one person. They sigh and relax as their bellies are rubbed and burp their compliments and praise Ryan’s fine cooking."I don't know what i would do without potted plants." Ryan grins.  
“What about potted plants?” Scott asks as he gets rubbed. “What do you mean?”  
"I can manipulate plants so plants pots are so useful when you need to be delicate . In this case using my vines to give you guys belly rubs without damaging the floorboards.”  
“Oh that’s nifty,” Scott says.  
“And mmmh good stuff giving belly rubs,” Liam says smiling as he gets tickled by them. “It feels really good.”  
"I'd rather not damage the house." he chuckles  
That is much appreciated,” Scott chuckles as well. “Why would it damage the house?” Stiles asked.  
“Well the plants have to come somewhere which is normally the ground." he explains.  
“Oh I see. Where are you keeping the pots?” Stiles asked.  
He gestures to a small plant pot on the kitchen windowsill . "Here is one i made earlier ." he grins  
“Oh I see, well I was wondering where that was” stiles asked. “Yeah mom wouldn’t appreciate it if you did. She’s actually at a conference so will be back in a few days,” Scott said. “But she will be thrilled to meet you.” Another loud burp is dredged up by Scott blushing while Theo then proceeds to outdo it just to show off. “What jocks,” Stiles rolled his eyes. “I also like teasing you,” Theo smirked.  
Ryan takes a few empty plates away to do the dishes while his vines continue to give belly rubs to the boys. They groan, moan, and sigh in pleasured relief as the vines massage their very full bellies, the occasional burps being elicited as they gently fall asleep in this good feeling. Ryan falls asleep on the couch and has started to almost purr in his sleep.  
The next day comes and the boys wake up. “Oh man that was such a good meal,” Liam said. “Yeah it was really good,” Scott says. “It was alright,” Stiles said. “Yeah you ate three servings of lasagna as well and those treats and you don’t even have as much of an appetite as us,” Scott teases. “The cheese was good and meat and delicious, ugh I was stuffed. Not to mention the delicious pastries.” Theo said. “And desserts,” Liam and Scott sigh. “How long is he staying?” Liam asked. “I don’t know until he finds a way home I guess?” Scott says.

Ryan who isn't much of a morning person is still fast asleep in some plant themed pajamas which look to be a little too big for him.  
“Do you think he’s still asleep?” Liam asked. “I’ll go check,” Scott says coming up.  
he was still curled up snoring away. "Why does mother send me when she knows i'll only get attached." he mutters in his sleep.  
“Huh?” Scott said about to wake him up. “That sounds suspicious.” He steps back.  
"I know I said ,I wanted to be useful but this really isn't what i had in mind." He mutters again with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He trails off as he starts to wake up.

“What are you talking about?” Scott asked when Ryan woke up. “I came to see how you were doing and heard some things.”  
"Oh i was talking in my sleep again . Yeah that happens a lot, I have a task to do here but mother won't tell me what it is." Ryan lied as he knew exactly what he had to do.  
“I see,” Scott says. “No clue at all? What about this becoming attached?”

"Umm that is something i really want to explain but i just can't. " He has a pained expression that if Scott pushed for more details Ryan might open up to him. “Well try me. What is the matter? I know something is bothering you,” Scott says compassionately. “You don’t seem to be happy with it.”  
"I have been sent to your world to fatten you guys up . Then I am to take you guys back to the palace where I live to help power up mother. I'm so sorry i have been lying to you this whole time." Ryan says, looking rather apologetic .

“Oh. Oh wow,” Scott says. “I must admit I don’t know what to say to that. I suppose it depends now. Will you still take us to your mom? Or can you let us slip by? You seem very reluctant. And well I don’t like that plan but maybe if you don't take us back. And..we all kind of love your cooking so we don’t mind eating it...and Theo could afford to relax a bit and look great.. if you did stay a bit longer.”  
"I don't know as the palace is really big with unlimited food, you'll stop aging and I get to give you constant love and affection." Ryan smiles trying to sell his plan to Scott. "Come on it'll be great."  
“Well, that does sound great I admit...but I can’t really abandon my mom and people who need me even if that sounds good...” Scott says. “Though I’m sure it will be really good..” he adds.

"Time in this world will stop for you meaning everything will be completely safe and fine. You don't have to worry and the other won't have to worry as well. Just let me feed and pamper you guys as you deserve it." he says trying to convince Scott.  
“Well...maybe...” Scott said, wavering. He loved the thought of it. And if he can come back and time not passed or everybody is safe it seems possible. And he was sure Liam and Theo would love being pampered and fed. Well Theo pampered, not so much the getting fatter but he could relax and Scott loved seeing his belly push out and relaxed stretched and tight and the thought of him getting bigger....

"So what do you say ?" Ryan grins hoping to have more company in his boring life of wandering empty halls. Ryuji, his first captive, was still in a food coma so he wanted someone else to talk with.  
“”I...maybe. Give a few days at least so I can see mom again and such and the others to enjoy your cooking more.” Scott says. “Theo could use a push.” He smiles a little  
"Then i'll increase the fat content of his meals then." Ryan said with a wicked grin. "I hope you lot enjoy being fluffy puppies. "  
“I wouldn’t mind or Liam, Theo would be a good one eventually. Is it bad of me to like the thought of it and for you to do that?” Scott asked Ryan. “He loves being so buff and I mean same but I don’t mind him being buff with a nice belly to soften up and such.” He blushed a little.  
"No i'll happily soften him up for you." He grinned. Theo you shall be my biggest challenge here Ryan thought to himself.  
“Awesome” Scott blushes again. “He’d look good with some extra weight but I can’t exactly just tell him. That is too awkward and he wouldn’t believe me and double down and or freak out.”

"Well there is plan B which is a pin him down and force feed him, that is always an option." Ryan grinned. "I'd be happy to start working on your body if you want." Ryan placed a comforting hand onto Scott's stomach.  
“Oh no, I’m not going to do that and neither are you.” Scott says. “I don’t want it to be forced. Plus I want it to be natural and for him to not hate me even more now that we’re on good terms. Well might as well have food for everyone. They want breakfast so I came to wake you up,” Scott says.

"Like i said it's an option which i sometimes have to use with my job. I don't use it all the time and i'd be happy to get started on breakfast. Are there any suggestions for what i can make for you ?" He grins "I'll make sure that he feels comfortable with a chubbier body. Anyway all i was going to do was hand feed you." He laughed as he patted Scott's stomach before getting up to make breakfast for the boys.

“Well probably not. But breakfast would be nice. Probably pancakes and eggs and bacon and sausage,” Scott grins. “For all of all. Theo does love that stuff. And yeah hehe. And ooh hand feed that would be awesome.” Scott says. “Theo could use that and me. And Liam.” He did love how Ryan patted his stomach.

"Well i shall get started then." Ryan runs off to get started on the food. He returns with a serving trolly loaded with breakfast food. "Once again I might have gone a little overboard on the food so enjoy." He smiles getting ready to watch the boys indulge .  
“You sure do go overboard,” Theo says, raising an eyebrow. “Why do you cook so much? Surely you don’t expect us to eat all that.” He missed the look in Scott’s eyes enjoying the thought. “Well just eat as much as you want,” Scott told Theo. “It’s all good and very good for your bulking and muscle,” he reaches out and squeezes Theo’s biceps which he really did love. “You have nothing to worry about. “Well...I do love those and could use a lot of those eggs and sausages,” Theo admits getting a plate which he fills up. Scott and Liam eagerly fill theirs as does Stiles.  
“Hey sorry I’m late. I got your text,” Derek Hale said walking in. “Did you find out what the disturbance was? And yeah I don’t mind breakfast...who are you?” He asked Ryan.

"I'm the disturbance." Ryan deadpans, finding the whole situation rather amusing. "I'm Ryan, a really, really lost demigod ." He introduces himself and is grateful to have another target to feed. “What?” Derek says surprised. “His mother is a Greek goddess of food though few remember the name and he’s here because he’s traveling the dimensions bored and wanting to get away from her but is stuck in this one so he’s staying here for a while,” Theo summarizes.  
“Which he is super suspicious but a really good cook,” Stiles says.  
"Yes I'm here and I'm making the best of an averagely ok situation . " He smiles.

“What even is an averagely okay situation?” Stiles asked. “So um, you’re just letting him stay here?” Derek asks Scott. “Yeah. He is a visitor in need of help and is super nice and friendly and cooks!” “Why am I not surprised,” Derek says. “You always take in strays. Anyways...I guess I’ll have some food,” Derek says, going to grab a plate and getting pancakes and eggs.  
He sits down and takes a bite. “Wow he really does cook. This is amazing!” Derek said in awe.  
"I'll let you know that I'm not a stray, I'm the child of a goddess. Thank you very much." he says pretending to be offended . "But please go ahead and enjoy my creations."  
“Sorry. But this is really good!” Derek says amazed as he drowns the pancakes in syrup and starts trying to cut and shovel them into his mouth. “So fluffy and good.” Liam was doing the exact same thing with an even bigger stack as he had guessed how good they would be nodding in agreement, his mouth stuffed with pancakes. “So mmmh good,” he says muffled before swallowing. “So good and amazing!” He continues digging into the fluffiness. Theo worked on a massive pile of eggs, bacon and sausage chewing happily. Scott started with eggs and pancakes and was making messy egg pancake sandwiches which was tricky but it was fun and mmh delicious.  
Ryan watched them all enjoying themselves. He focused his powers and tried to suppress the green glow that normally occurs whenever he used his powers to keep the boys eating. He wanted them to be soft and gluttonous. Ryan just wanted them to be cute, fat and lazy puppies that he could have fun giving belly rubs to.

They ate enjoying the food loudly exclaiming how good it is and the excited ravenous bites and groans and tasting sounds. They were all shoveling it in. Derek and Liam got another plate of pancakes and Scott got more pancakes and eggs for folding into egg pancake sandwiches.  
Lots of syrup doused onto the pancakes and whipped cream. Theo plowed through his eggs, bacon and sausages hungrily loving the meaty taste then getting more. The third plates Liam and Derek go for eggs and bacon while Stiles does his second plate. Theo then goes for pancakes after all the protein and thinking it would be easier with how fluffy they are. Which is true.

Ryan continues to watch using his powers to increase the amount of fat in the food they were eating. With this newly found control of his abilities he was determined to have the boys grow some decent sized guts today. Theo was also mowing through the pancakes loving the fluffy flavor and feel as they got added to his stomach unknowing the calories being added especially easier in the pancakes. “Yeah, these are so uuuuuuuurrppppp good,” Theo belched loudly patting his gut pushing with all the meat and now pancakes that are even more filling than before his stomach pushing even further though only Ryan saw the the bulge when the pancakes got heavier. Their shirts were riding up though they weren’t really paying attention to that they were so focused on the food.

Ryan who was enjoying every moment of this sat back and relaxed, watching the guys indulge until he needed to give some belly rubs. And they sure indulged. Stiles ended up eating three plates before calling quits (being only human) but the wolves hit 5 plates. Liam did 5.5 before he gave up too stuffed but he was happy to beat the others in a competition they weren’t really aware of at the time. Of the bacon and eggs and sausage and pancakes mixes and now all we’re leaning back stuffed to the brim and burping up a storm in satisfaction rubbing their distended bellies. 

"So are my services needed ?" Ryan asked, wondering who would ask for a belly rub first. Four hands immediately go up while Derek sits there blinking and confused groaning as he rubbed his own stretched gut from all that food. “what services?” He asked, confused. "Well I provide belly rubs, tea , potted plants, gardening help, i mow lawns, trim bushes, feed pets ...." Ryan trails off as he starts to lose his original point.  
“Umm those are extraneous,” Stiles said. “But the belly rubs are fantastic!” Scott said eagerly. “They’re amazing, especially after all the....uuuurrrrppp food,” Scott slipped out, one which Theo smiles loving the burp. Ryan started with Scott and worked his way from boy to boy providing soothing belly rubs.

“Mmh oh yes,” that feels good,” Scott moans and wriggles slightly excitedly, loving the feel. The others all loved it too and Theo luxuriated in it especially with how full and tight his stomach was bloating out tight and rounded stretching his abs so much it was a heavy ball in his lap. Liam and Derek were much the same though a bit less tight and more plush.  
"This makes me happy to see you guys all so relaxed and comfortable. You guys deserve this." he smiles Moving on to rub Theo's belly.

“Yeah it’s good. We do right guys?” Scott says.  
“Well...this does feel amazing,” Theo says. “And so is the food and yeah I love this. But I think I might have overdone it and need to do some workouts later to make up for it.”  
Ryan reluctantly started to rub Stiles' stomach as he desperately wanted to keep Theo where he was but he couldn't just leave the others out of a good belly rub. 

Well Theo was too full to even think of doing too heavy of a workout but he lumbering up with a groan his stuffed gut giving a bit of a bounce as he got up and waddled slightly not used to how far his belly distended and full he was to where the weights were. Course he was going to pass off on ab work right now way too full but he worked on his chest and arms.  
Stiles loved the feel As Ryan rubbed him. “That feels good,” he says while Ryan rubbed him.

"I have really enjoyed myself looking after you guys." Ryan chuckles.  
“Oh it is amazing and delicious,” Liam says happily as Ryan rubbed him. “It’s just amazing and yeah I love it and it feels good in my stomach. Though I suppose Theo has a Small point when I play lacrosse I don’t want to gain weight. But I’m a werewolf so that will be hard,” Liam says confidently. "I think the extra pudge makes you guys look cuter but that is my own silly personal opinion." Ryan blushes as he is a little afraid of the reaction he will get.

“Huh? What do you mean pudge? I mean I admit we all get pretty full and bloated but I wouldn’t call that pudge,” Liam says. “It’s just being really full from your delicious food but we’re all muscular ripped werewolves,” Liam grinned. “Pudge is super unlikely.” Little does he know the plan. Ryan just has a slightly concerned face because while he does enjoy the ignorant bliss they are in at the moment he doesn't want it to be too much of a shook when they realise they have gotten fat. "Is it unlikely though ?" he asks innocently .

“I mean...yeah.” Liam said “we’re werewolves right? Werewolves don’t get fat. Have you ever seen a fat werewolf? Outside of I guess niche fanart. But I don’t think it’s possible with how much energy we can burn.”  
"Well the thing is ..... I have caused a few fat werewolves ." Ryan tries to gently break the news to werewolves.  
You?” Liam asked. “No way,” he says shocked  
"Like I said ,I know a lot of Lupa demigods who are essentially werewolves. I tend to overfeed guys I like so I hope you don't mind. " Ryan laughs nervously. "Not like you have a choice ." he muttered to himself.  
“Well I certainly don’t mind the feeding,” Liam laughs. “It’s very delicious and yummy. And aww glad you like us. I like you too. I doubt I’ll get too fat though lupa demigods or not. You’re from a different dimension or something, maybe different rules?”  
Ryan moved on to give Derek a belly rub. Well that is if he would let him. He had also started to plan how he would transport the boys back to the palace.

Derek was a bit suspicious but after watching the others get their tummies rubbed, let Ryan rub his. “Oh that does feel amazing,” Derek said in amazement. He had been watching the others loving it but he thought they were just playing it up. But it really did help especially with his stuffed full Stomach bloated and rounded out his own abs buried in a ball. “Why would you like us pudgy?” Derek asked.  
Ryan rubs his stomach in rhythmic circles as he feels Derek's body slowly becoming softer. "Do you want the long explanation or the short explanation ?"Ryan asked as he might as well reveal his whole plan.  
“Well, I guess full.” Derek said “I’m eager to know.”

"Ok well mother is feeling rather neglected and irritated that the other gods have forgotten about here, so she has been asking me to go to different worlds to fatten up guys. Then I have to take them back to the palace to increase her strength so she can challenge the other gods. I do it because i think chubby boys are cute but i'm also doing it to help her." Ryan admits feeling a little bad about lying to the group .

“Well why should we let you do that?” Derek asked, struggling to get up. “You’re here to take advantage of us and fatten us up.I should tell Scott your evil plot right now and get rid of you.”  
Liam laughed at the rhyme. “Chill man, He’s harmless. It can’t work anyways, we're werewolves.”

"He already knows I told him earlier ." Ryan sighs knowing that this would be an uphill struggle. "The sanctuary offers many great services which may appeal to you." Ryan starts to repeat most of the stuff he told Scott. “Hmm I don’t know...” Derek says. “Maybe I’ll tell Theo...or just stop you myself.” Derek says.

"And what are you going to do? I'm a bloody demigod." Ryan grins.  
“Well I’ll fight you.” “Hey leave me out of this.” Liam says scooting back. Derek growls standing up awkwardly, weighed down by his stuffed belly. He lumbers at Ryan swinging hard. Though in a way, this was kind of embarrassing. He definitely had power thought not as much as Scott or Theo, but didn’t seem all that good an actual fighter. Especially when more weighted down with his bloated gut and he couldn’t flip and such effectively.  
Ryan had planned for this and summoned some vines which grouped together to form plant clones of himself. "If I can fight hydra and minotaurs with ease you aren't going to be a problem. "He chuckles feeling rather overconfident in his abilities.  
Derek comes straight at him going around the clones right for Ryan. Liam was trying to decide if he wanted to join in or not but was waiting. Ryan was lucky Theo wasn’t there after the last encounter. “Wait, stop!” Scott calls out. “Don’t fight don’t fight!” He had returned. “Derek stand down. Ryan you too! It’s all right everybody stop fighting!He told me Derek so shuuusssh,” Scott says. Derek was just so confused. 

Ryan stops his clones who drop to the floor. "As you can see he is completely fine with what i have told him." Ryan sighs , not having the effort to explain anymore.  
“Well Theo would have trounced you,” Derek muttered. “But why?” Scott to be fair thought the same and also that Derek kind of didn’t stand a chance once the clones popped up and how he was moving right now shrugs. “Well...he wants friends and...it seems a good deal. And you guys all love the food.... “But...but what about your mom and here?” “Not to worry, we can return right back to this time as if we’d never left-left. But don’t you want to relax and get pampered?  
“I mean yeah but whatttt?” Derek and Liam say. “It’s fun and we wouldn’t have any worries at all.  
“And not Theo down a peg?” He says to Derek and Liam. They weren’t jealous but they did think he was a bit pompous and dangerous risk even though he still swears he is loyal to Scott now.  
“Well....l” Derek mutters.  
"Just say yes you know you want to." Ryan smiles as he thinks he is winning .

“And knock Theo down a peg?” They trusted Theo but also yeah bit jealous of how close he was and all that and being good at everything. “Well...I guess...for a short time. We can leave whenever we want right? So as to not do too much?” Derek asks.  
"I'll have to ask mother about that ." Ryan says as he knows she probably won't allow them to leave. So...I mean...maybe. And well...” he smirks. “I mean, Theo could be knocked down a peg or too made less perfect. Why not put a little extra weight on him, he’s so cocky.” “With good reason,” Scott teases though he was also loving the thought but for a different reason than Derek.

"Yes i can't wait for you guys to see where i live." Ryan says rather excitedly . "I shall be no longer alone."  
“Lol keeping it a secret from Theo. Everyone in? In. They all said.” “And well it better not be a trap,” Scott said. “And be as awesome as you say.”  
"Ok now let's go grab Theo and then we can go." Ryan grinned as he knew that there was a very high chance that they wouldn't be leaving.  
“Go? I have to see my mom first though,” Scott says.  
"Oh yes that, i forgot about that silly me." Ryan blushes feeling rather embarrassed at how eager he seems.

"Well i can't guarantee that mother will let you leave so i guess all i can say is plan for an extended stay until i can work something out with her." Ryan smiles hoping that will be enough to convince them.  
“That’s really not selling it,” Derek says pointing out and Scott looked nervous at the can't guarantee part. He wouldn’t mind an extended stay but he couldn’t let them be prisoners. “Hopefully mom comes soon though,” he said. “And you really better work it out with her right?”  
He would love too and so would Liam and probably Derek and he could convince Theo. But yeah he wasn’t sure on this maybe business.  
"Well I'll see what i can do, just remember to relax and enjoy yourselves and it won't feel so bad." He says trying to convince them. I will drag you guys there if I have to. He mutters to himself.

“I mean....maybe,” Scott says. Suddenly there is a car coming up. “Mom!” Scott says eagerly heading to the door. Melissa came in tired as Scott ran towards her with a hug. “Oh hey sweetie I’m back!” She said. “What smells so good? And oof hey don’t forget you taller than me and a lot stronger even before becoming werewolf alpha,” she grins. “It was quite busy but successful, the conference regarding new medical devices and procedures. I see you have some friends over. And who is that?” She asked, pointing at Ryan. “Also....wait...” she looked at Scott and Derek and Liam and Stiles shirts riding up and bellies still pushing out. “What happened here?”  
“Umm...we had a big breakfast,” Scott says blushing.

"Hello i am Ryan and i am not from your local area." he tried to make himself sound as harmless as possible.

“Hi Ryan. Um, what are you doing here and I assume you cooked? Because Scott can somewhat cook but not this well, sorry sweetie, Stiles set a salad on fire once,  
“that was a mistake!” Stiles called out “  
Derek I don’t know but probably doesn’t personally cook etc. how...how much did you make?” She says looking at their stuffed bellies.

"I tend to get a little carried away as you can see. I don't really cook for anyone other than myself normally so it was a nice change." he lies hoping she'll buy it.

“Well when you get carried away you get CARRIED AWAY” she said. “Dang that’s a lot of food to fill up a werewolf.” She pats Scott’s belly and he is blushing so hard he is even getting slight red tinged even through his darker skin. “Especially when he let out a startled burp enjoying it.

"Well i just think they deserve to relax as I'm sure being a werewolf is dangerous and scary and unsafe." Ryan starts to relive some of his more unpleasant demigod memories as he trails off. "Sometimes it's nice to know that someone cares." he adds quickly before his awkward pause became too long.  
“Oh yeah, they do deserve to relax in the meantime. And well I can imagine so. Scott told me some but he probably sanitized a lot of it to make me feel better. And yes I love you,” she hugs Scott. “Just be careful not to overeat constantly. I don’t know a werewolves metabolism but you know this isn’t good long term but every now and then is alright,” she pats Scott’s bloated gut teasingly. “And you mister,” she said to Stiles. “You don’t even have werewolf metabolism.” Stiles shrugged. “The food was good.”

"I'll try my hardest to not indulge them too much." he lies  
“Well that’s good. But they do deserve a good meal. I wish I could but I don’t have that time or skill.” “It’s alright mom,” Scott hugs her.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you.”  
“Aww,” Theo says coming in. Melissa rolls her eyes but grudgingly sighs as she gives Theo evil eyes and an im watching you sign while hugging Scott.  
She pats Scott’s belly teasingly again who wriggles. “Cute boy. Don’t overfeed him. How long are you here and how do you know the guys?” She asks Ryan.

Actually we’re going to be on a little trip,” Scott says. “Oh?” She asked. “Yeah Ryan is going to show us his home for a few days but we’ll be right back before you know it!” Scott says quickly.  
"I have known them for all of one week." Ryan admits. "But yes I am taking them to visit my home. They will be perfectly safe and looked after." He says to reassure Melissa. “Oh I see. Well, if it’s only a few days. I will want them back though,” she says. “Well you can keep Theo.” Scott coughs. “Erm I mean I will want them back soon. Make sure they are and don’t feed too much!”[

“What’s this about a trip?” Theo asks as he doesn’t know.”  
"I can keep Theo if you want." he jokes. "Oh I'm taking you guys to my sanctuary which is basically where i live." Ryan explains to Theo.  
“”When was this decided and for how long ?” Theo asks.  
“Ryan is very nice and it’s going to be an awesome vacation!” Scott says excitedly.  
Ryan nods in agreement "So i guess pack your bags and then we can go."  
“What’s going to happen?” Theo asks. “Food, fun, pampering, um fun things,” Scott says. “I’m sure you can also work out and what not as well in addition.”  
"There is also my little training station which you can practise with and there is a pool as well." he says to try and sell it to Theo. "All with real weapons."

Oh, real weapons?” He says excited. “And a pool? Training station and weights I assume?” He asks flexing his biceps which were incredibly pumped.  
"Well it's mostly an arena but they should be some weights somewhere." Not like he'll ever see it. He added to himself.

“Well that’s good.” Theo says grinning. Stiles makes a retching motion behind him which has Derek smirk slightly. “That sounds like fun.” He bounced his pecs slightly winking at Scott who grins. “Exactly. And food to help support that growing body,” he says, eyes looking down a bit.”  
"Ok well once you have gathered your stuff we can go ." he tells Theo.

“Okay,” Theos says running and gathering his stuff. “What should I bring? I don’t have a suitcase ready for clothes here. “Okay hmmm.” He goes to pack. “Yeah what should we bring? Liam asked. “Our computers and books and such?”

“Well as long as they’re provided,” Liam said but Theo still grabbed his, some books, some games, etc. “I guess we can go,” Theo said. “Let’s do this. Scott smiles and holds Theo’s hand, the other subtly reaching out to rub his still somewhat protruding belly .  
He couldn’t wait to relax and enjoy and see Theo pampered and get bigger.

Ryan claps his hands together and opens a glowing green portal. "I hope you guys enjoy your stay." He says excitedly before waiting for them to walk through.  
They all follow him through the portal waving to Scott’s mom and come out the other side. “Woah,” Theo says, looking round.

They all stood in the entrance of a massive Greek palace, which is decorated with plants and marble statues that are a little on the heavy side.  
“This is incredible,” Scott says, loving the art and plants. “Where is the gym and weapons?” Got to go work out” Theo says excited.  
It's down hallway number 5 , you should be able to find it. It's bright red for a start." Ryan chuckles.

Theo looks along heading that way. “Bright red,” he says, scanning the hallways.There was a large corridor which brought Theo to hallway one the Zues' quarters. Theo might have been able to notice that hallways two and eight were missing. “Hey also is it just me or are there some Missing?” Theo asked. The others followed. Ryan walks up to hallway five and directs Theo to the gym which was at the bottom of the corridor. There are a bunch of doors with name plates on them and they are next to a small dusty shelf which is full of weights. “What is with all the doors and why is it somewhat dusty?” Theo asked smiling as he picked up weights and started to curl again. “These are very fine quality,” he admires eager to spend time with them.

The most notable of the plates is one named "Frank Zhang ".  
“Are there other guests here or where are they?” Theo asked. Theo flexed his arms powerful and grabbed bands to work in on his chest. He peeks into the room curious. “Huh no one here.” He says. How about some lunch?” Scott says interrupting him.  
"Oh as you are werewolves you will be staying into the Lupa quarters ." Ryan explains taking them to hallway 22.  
“I see.” Theo smiles. “Nice our very own rooms. And I suppose I could use some food as a snack and to fill my energy back up. Scott gasps seeing the rooms. They are decorated in the style of an old log cabin and have been made to look homely and welcoming. "Well what do you guys think ?"  
“Love them!” Scott says excited. “Very good,” Theo approves.  
“Awesome,” Liam grins .  
“Incredible.” Derek adds.  
“What about me?” stiles asks.  
"Well I thought that it would be a bit rude to split you from the group so you also get to share with Scott as due to poor planning on my part I ran out of space. " There are clearly several other rooms but all of them appear to have name plates on them already. But the strange thing is that all of them have no one inside.

“Well that’s good. I was going to ask if i could stay with Scott anyways so that works out!” Stiles smiles. Theo growls a little bit jealous before he catches himself. He would have loved some Scott cuddling too but while he would still get too stiles would be there probably too. “Will we get to be friends when other guests come?”  
"Sure as you'll get to see all of the amazing people I find on my travels. " he grins and goes to grab some food for them while they unpack.  
They unpack and Scott is ready for some food hoping it would be in soon and also to distract Theo from messing with the weights as sexy as it was. He needed to stuff that belly a bit more! Scott was drooling at the thought.

Ryan returns and hands out some giant hampers filled with sweet treats to each of the boys. Inside is a small note which simply reads. "I hope you enjoy your stay with love Ryan. "  
“Aww thank you they said!” They then eagerly start eating. “Theo have some treats,” Scott suggested to Theo bringing you some cupcakes and hohos. “Alright I'll have some,'' he said taking them while Scott has some donuts. What Ryan doesn't tell them is that the hampers will constantly regenerate food meaning they will last forever.  
“These are delicious,” Theo says. Scott nods, licking the glaze of his lips as he goes through the donuts. “Yep!” Liam and Derek were eating ice cream sandwiches and Stiles candy.

"Feel free to explore the palace. I just need to go and speak with my mother really quickly. "He says running off to his mother's throne room. They nod and continue eating excited stuffing their faces well Theo a bit slower but munching a bit on “cheat” food as Scott says it’s a one day thing and vacation. The palace guards are some rather chonky minotaurs with giant spears who just hold their positions in the hallways. “Woah are those...Minotaurs?” Theo exclaimed. The large Minotaurs huffed and crossed their arms. “Why...why are they so big?” Theo asked, staring at their bulging bellies. He was definitely thinking of the Minotaurs eating people.  
“Why exactly are there guards,” he said. He had been going to find a bathroom and just came across them.

Ryan returns and chuckles at the group's expressions. "Mother created them herself to defend the palace if needed." Ryan explained . As he walked passed the minotaurs saluted him which Ryan was rather embarrassed about. “Defend it from what? Other gods? Or who exactly?” Theo skirted a bit carefully. “They’re quite formidable. If quite hefty,” he says smirking slightly.  
"Well many monsters and the giants and titans dislike us with a fiery passion so mother created them as a just in case measure ." Ryan says "My family tree doesn't exactly get along."

“Oh yeah that’s for sure,” Theo said. Scott was looking at the Minotaurs impressed and then looked at Theo, his lips curling in a smile though Theo didn’t notice. He was thinking how big and cute the Minotaurs were and how good Theo would look with a similar body type though well Human sized and not giant Minotaur sized. But the same sort and that beefy gut. Ryan had wandered off again as he went to gather some more food for the boys. As he walked off to the kitchen he thought to himself about how he was going to get them to stay permanently .

“Really cool,”Scott says praising the minotaurs. “You guys see much action? Do you mind if I feel? Just to see how strong you guys clearly are.” Scott reaches out and rubs the Minotaurs impressed with the muscle and then especially the belly In front of Theo. Liam did so as well.  
“Hey where is Ryan?” Stiles asked. “Do we just stand here?” Theo wasn’t sure why but he felt a bit jealous seeing Scott rub that Minotaur. The Minotaur wasn’t a threat but just the attention and praise given to the beefy but big bellied Minotaur. The minotaurs just stand there seemingly unable to think for themselves. They don't really react to the new arrivals and are rather expressionless.

Scott was a bit weirded out by the lack of reaction from the Minotaurs but it felt incredible the beefy muscles and those incredible guts and seeing the jealous envious look on Theo’s face was mission success. He wasn’t someone who normally did this but he was trying to give the subtle thoughts to Theo. Ryan returns and shows the boys to an impressive dining room which has a giant table that is packed with food. “Oh wow!” Scott, Liam, Stiles, and Derek say excitedly. Theo looked torn between excitement and dread seeing the massive feast. His belly rumbled despite himself and he blushes a bit while the others smirk. “That looks amazing! Scott says. “You really outdo yourself but all this for us?”  
"Well go on i haven't made all of this for nothing." Ryan says, rather eager to get them eating.

“Don’t mind if we do, right Theo?” Scott says. He places his hand on Theo’s slightly fleshier stomach from the meals with Ryan and breakfast earlier and such and rubs it soothingly. “Relax and enjoy yourself,” Scott said. Theo nodded a bit dazed and went to grab the meats and best looking dishes. Ryan sits down and watches the guys enjoy themselves. This place will encourage them to truly let go he thought to himself. 

Scott and the others load their plates as did Theo who had a bit of a happy pleased look on his face from the rub and more eager to eat as he also loads his plate. Scott digs into another massive plate of lasagna feeling in the mood for that. Liam starts with clam chowder and licks it up and turkey next to it. Theo has piled turkey, chicken, and burgers eating those quickly. Derek was enjoying big fluffy meat pastry pie and Stiles a mountain of Mac n cheese and rice.

"Ah i always love it when we have new guests and you guys are no exception ." Ryan smiles .  
“You’re welcome!” Scott grins as he sucks in more big cheese and noodles and meats condensed together. “It’s great being here and i appreciate it. But when will there be others?”  
"When I gather them I suppose ." Ryan smiles sheepishly.  
“That would be cool to meet them.” He smiles as he watches Theo stuffing his face chewing rapidly as he luxuriated in the delicious meat and his stomach bulged slightly bigger and fuller.  
Scott paused to pat his own belly and then resumed eating his lasagna. The guys loved the good and when they finished one plate grabbed more sometimes switching up. Scott did reach for another plate of lasagna while Liam reached for a bunch of quesadillas. Stiles for a “healthy” salad poured with dressing, croutons, and additions there was nothing healthy about it. Liam goes for burgers and turkey and Theo with more meat.

Some loud and heavy footsteps could be heard as Ryan's mother Adephagia walked into the dining room. She is about 9 feet tall ,a little pudgy with dark brown hair like Ryan. She was wearing a deep green robe with some brown markings. "Welcome guests to my home . I hope you stay well-fed and looked after during your stay. If you have any complaints or problems at all come and find me." She grins and gently sits down on a large and heavily decorated marble throne. Adephagia starts to sip a golden liquid from a glass one of the minotaurs handed to her.

“”Hello,” Scott says. “It’s very kind of you to let us stay here. Ryan has been wonderful and the food is delicious. I don’t think there’ll be any complaints there, it's delicious!” Scott pats his belly little. “It’ll be hard to not roll out of here!” He jokes.  
“Why are you being so nice?” Theo asked, curious. “Usually there’s some motive for a god or goddess such as yourself to be interested?  
"I find demigods rebel less often if they have a strong and positive relationship with their godly parent." She smiles while Ryan looks a little embarrassed and a little concerned.  
“I mean that makes sense,” Theo said. Though it looked like Ryan was in disagreement and was not thrilled with his mother nor had a positive relationship with her. “But I mean why are we here being treated well? What’s in it for you?”

That reason was why Ryan was looking so distressed . "I draw my power from living things. The more living cells something has, the more power I can safely draw from it . You know what that means ? The fatter someone is the more energy I can borrow from them to increase my own power." The goddess says with a wicked grin on her face.  
“Uh what?” Theo asks, concerned as did Scott. He must admit he wasn’t expecting a straight but such horrifying answer and Scott was upset feeling tricked. “Ryan what is this?”  
"Yes i know this was all a big grand plan to get you here but don't worry everything is under control ." Ryan nervously laughs . Adephagia just smiles as she knows they won't be going anywhere . “What will happen to us?” Theo asks pissed off with a growl.  
“Control? Your mother is going to be drawing energy from us! And she doesn’t care about you or your promises!”  
"What will happen to you is simple Ryan here will feed and look after you, and if any of you dare lay a hand on my precious baby boy i will remove your mind entirely ." She says it with a calm expression.  
"I'm sorry but i lied a lot, all of this was some big plan to keep you here." Ryan admits  
“So we’re not friends?” Scott says disappointed. “This is an I told you so moment So I told you he was suspicious and untrustworthy,” Theo growled betrayed. So we’re just going to stay until you drain all our life force like batteries?”

"I said living cells, you are of no use to me if you're dead which is why the palace stops you from aging and keeps you healthy . Your life force will be intact just duplicated .” The goddess explains while Ryan looks genuinely sorry and a little terrified .  
"Look, I really like you guys but i have been given a task so i must complete it." Ryan admits rather hurt by Scott's words.  
“But you said it was a vacation and pampering not a cage to have us here forever to power up your mom unable to leave. That really hurts Ryan,” Scott says sadly.

"Well that's the truth, all of this is essentially a glorified cage. I had to lie to get you guys on board, normally I just kidnap the guys who interest me ." he chuckles nervously again.  
“Oh that makes this so much better. We really liked you Ryan,” Scott says. “Even stiles and Theo. And they’re not easy to convince at times.”  
"That proves how effective he is ." Adephagia grins as Ryan hops onto her hand sitting on it. "Look I know this will be hard to accept but just make the best of a bad situation for me. " He says apologetically. "Mother, a little help would be nice please." Ryan whispers hoping she could convince them. 

“How exactly are we supposed to be okay with this?” Stiles asked.  
"Look, you guys wanted me to be honest and i have been honest with you, what more do you want from me?" he started to get impatient with them.  
Liam looked a bit conflicted. “He’s got a point guys. They all stared at him. “I mean maybe we’ll get to go home sooner playing along and the goddess does whatever and, you were all eager for delicious food as was I. Although Theo you were a bit more reluctant. But Scott likes you.  
"I just wanted to do a good job, I only want to please ." Ryan also looks extremely conflicted . "Don't be silly my child you have done a good job they are just trying to play with your thoughts." Adephagia smiles trying to keep Ryan from just letting them go.

“Scott would love for you to be pampered and worshipped. Who wouldn’t? And he sure wouldn’t mind a little extra belly fat on you either.” Liam said.  
“Liam!” Scott says blushing. “What it’s true. The dancing around was a bit annoying and you’re usually so confident.  
Theo was just looking shocked. “Is this...is this true?” He asked Scott.  
“Yes it is you Dunderhead.”  
“So let’s just stay here, at least for a little while because he is our friend and won’t get in trouble and everyone wins?” Liam said.  
Ryan jumps down and walks over to Scott. "I'm sorry but i can only hope to at least make your stay comfortable. "

“Well....will it hurt when energy is used?” Scott asked. Will it be noticeable?”  
“Scott you...like me bigger?” Theo said, trying to wrap his mind around it.  
"You won't notice a thing." She reassures them.  
“Is that true? We won’t notice a thing right?” Scott says, confirming with Ryan. “And uh yes Theo I do,” he said awkwardly. “Oh.” Theo says. “I mean....I guess that explains earlier and such and you really like watching me eat recently and very eager to help a bulk. I guess If you don’t mind I won’t mind either. Even if I plan on still having more muscle I guess having a bit of a belly won’t be so bad. Especially when you or Ryan rubs it it feels amazing.” He admits.  
“So like yeah let’s eat and enjoy ourselves, I love it and don’t mind at all,”Liam says patting his belly. “The food is incredible and this is amazing and what we deserve to have some relaxation and personal fun.”  
"Yes you won't feel a thing, it is completely pain free ." Ryan reassures them .

“Well then that’s good,” Scott says, a bit more reassured and Liam eagerly digs back into his food. “But I mean...this is amazing,” Liam’s groans. “Totally worth it.”  
Theo looked back at his food. “Well it is and might as well enjoy myself right?” He says rhetorically to himself though Liam nods.  
"See it isn't so bad isn't it . I'll provide you with all of the food and belly rubs you could ever want. " Ryan encourages .  
“Yeah!” Liam said and Theo had to admit he was intrigued. He always loved being admired and praised and rubbed. Especially by kind caring people who worshipped him like Scott and Ryan.  
He admitted he was a bit vain but he also took pride in being that good that it is justified.  
Ryan thought Theo would look cuter with a nice big chubby belly and couldn't wait to feed him there. “So I guess since Scott wants me to eat and enjoy myself, and suggestions? Theo asked, curious. “And I mean if you’re going to care for me you can help feed it to me,”Theo says.  
Liam made a gasp. “Hey it’s my turn,”  
Theo said. “You already are eagerly eating, but if I’m going to enjoy this I might as well get some praise and encouragement. And he looks thrilled by this idea,” Theo says looking at him.

Ryan was in a predicament as he wanted to feed all five of them at the same time and he thought that using his plant clones wouldn't be the best thing . He wonders who to start with and just stares at them trying to make up his mind. Theo coughs for attention staring at him. “Any suggestions Ryan? Scott wants to see me enjoy myself so better get to it. I am at a loss what to do.”  
Ryan is just a blushing mess who picks up the closest dish to him and shoves it into Theo's mouth. "Just relax and i'll do most of the work for you." he smiles bringing meat dish after meat dish to his mouth.  
“That’s more like it,” Theo says letting Ryan do so, chewing obediently. “This is really delicious meat and very good.” Theo leans back getting into a rhythm loving the meat dishes. “Keep them coming and well this is nice so thank you,” he smiles at Ryan.

Ryan continues feeding him , making sure to test the limit of how much this werewolf could eat. "You shall be my big fluffy puppy. I have always wanted a dog and I now suddenly have four werewolves." He chuckles as he continues to shove food into Theo's mouth.  
“Woof,” Theo teases. “I am a manly wolf pup for your information. And mmh this is good. He chewed the food obediently and loved the tastes and flavors. “This is so good.” He said. “He paused a moment with his finger held up so he could pat his stomach and burp loudly. “Oof I feel so spoiled,” he says.  
"Well i hope the others don't get too jealous as I'd love all of you to soften up . Just let go and enjoy being lazy and pampered."

“I’m sure they won’t,” Theo smirked. The others eye rolled behind him but were okay letting him have fun for now. “But especially praise me and Scott. Liam and Derek too. But Stiles eh he doesn’t need it.”  
“Seriously?” Stiles says annoyed. “You should have been left behind and you’re lucky Scott likes you or I will find a way to kick your werewolf butt out.”  
“I do like being pampered and giving lazy a shot,” Theo said to Ryan.  
"I mean I love all of you guys and the fact that Stiles is unique in this group makes him more special ." Ryan teases .

“Oh shot through the heart,” Theo playfully says while Stiles smirks and Scott grins.  
“I am unique,” Stiles grins. “I run with werewolves and put up with you and am Scott’s number one friend.”  
“Yeah. I don’t know how,” Theo shrugs. “Power to Scott and respect.” Theo pats his fuller bloated looking stomach and burps again. “I could use a bit more,” he looks at Scott and Ryan for approval.  
"Well why don't you take over for me and I'll look after the human."Ryan teased as he asked Scott to feed Theo.  
Theo was disappointed for a second when Ryan said that until he realized Scott would take over who was looking a bit bashfully excited as well.

Ryan started to hand feed Stiles making sure he was comfortable . “Oh...sure,” Scott said excitedly a bit blushing as he stepped up to Theo and got to enact one of his secret fantasies that hadn’t got to happen until now.  
“Oh wow,” Scott says, placing his hands on Theo’s belly. “This is...this is nice.” Theo moans a little as Scott rubbed. “So I should...feed you?”  
“I guess yeah. I’m in your hands Scott,” Theo said.  
“Ew, but if Scott’s happy,” Stiles said, sighing.  
"I'm just happy no one is trying to kill me." Ryan chuckles.  
“But oh yeah bring on the hand feeding!” Stiles said,“So you don’t mind, I'm human and all? Not being a fluffy werewolf.”

"Well you're adorable to me and we can make up for the lack of fluff with pudge." Ryan complemented.  
“And yeah that is good no one is. I always knew you were good.”  
“Liar,” Theo coughed as Stiles had been just as suspicious right until a couple minutes ago.  
“Aww thank you, Stiles smiles and glares at Theo a moment.  
“That’s in the past,” Stiles said.  
"Yeah no hard feeling right ?" Ryan says shoving a brownie into Stiles' mouth.  
“Yeah none anymore. At least I hope so,” Stiles said, a bit concerned when Ryan said that. “But you really think I’m adorable? Oh that is a good brownie,” he says with his mouth full chewing it.  
“Yeah,” Theo said in agreement as Scott fed him a brownie as well.  
"You are all cute but i find it hard to pick a favourite ."Ryan smiles as he is delighted to have someone to talk to who isn't a mindless servant .

“Obviously me or Scott,” Theo said smugly. “To be fair I pick Scott too,” Stiles said. “Who wouldn’t? He’s a good guy.” Derek and Liam nod in agreement while Scott blushes at the praise. “Aww guys!” He says flattered. Ryan just blushes trying to not admit that he thought Scott might be his actually favourite .  
“Theo could suck a popsicle and chill.” Stiles smirked. Theo sighed. “There it is. Well Scott is great!” He says smiling at Scott. “Even with his rude friend I put up with.”  
“You love me. Well not the same way as you love Scott which ew never.”  
“I’m that itch you can’t get rid of.”  
“That is true,” Theo deadpanned.

“So Ryan, is Scott your favorite?” Stiles asked.  
Maybe he just looks so huggable." Ryan smiles as Scott had this warmth about him that was just so comforting to the younger Ryan.  
“So true he is an amazing hugger,” Stiles said. “And just look at him so cute!”  
Scott blushes at the praise as everyone enthusiastically agrees again.  
Theo gently presses Scott’s stuffed belly to bring him focused back on him and also loving the feel.  
Ryan was cuddling Stiles' belly and was enjoying its softness. Indeed Stiles was definitely feeling quite bigger and more soft than he had been a couple days ago. Ryan’s trays were definitely filling to Stiles’ human metabolism and he was definitely sporting a gut now pushing over his pants. Well so did the others when bloated but Stiles feeling especially big and plumpish. “That feels good,” he says happily as Ryan rubbed him.  
"I'm glad you are enjoying this as much as I am" he smiled jiggling Stiles' now chubby gut.  
“Yeah that’s true,” Stiles said. “This is kind of nice I admit. You rubbing this stuffed belly. I might have put on some weight clearly but you like that and so on. But oh that feels good. Those hands are magic at rubbing. So I’m very okay with this. How is it?”

"Well You are soft and cute and what more could i ask for." Ryan chuckled making sure that Stiles was just as well-fed as the wolves .  
“Why thank you,” Stiles grins. Theo smirks, shrugging but smiles as Scott continues feeding him feeling his belly grow tighter but wanting to impress Scott and Ryan.  
Ryan moves on to feed Liam and Derek while he thinks of what world he was going to visit next. Liam and Derek gratefully appreciate Ryan’s rubbing. Liam especially eagerly excited presenting his belly and getting to be hand fed while Derek tried to be more low-key but still quite excited with how full he was starting to feel and in need of belly rubs. Scott was happily rubbing Theo’s belly feeling him get more and more stuffed as Theo slowed down each bite getting a bit more laborious as Scott cheers him on. “Just a little bit more...you can do it...you’re so amazing...” he helps Theo chew. He was very proud of him as he continued a bit more and then leaned back in defeat belly stuffed. It curved in front of him again, strain and pushing out tautly that Scott happily rubbed as Theo moaned happily and also in pain belching loudly and seeking relief. 

Ryan thought about carrying the boys back to their rooms so they could digest their heavy meals. After several journeys and a few cups of tea Ryan had successfully moved the boys back to their rooms. Also wait,” Theo said. “Don’t forget to admire Scott!” He said while Scott is blushing. “He could use a bit more,” Theo said groaning. Scott watched the others carried back happy they were taken care of. Scott was watching in awe. “I’m surprised you can lift us but then again I shouldn’t judge hah. Just something unexpected. And thank you so much I guess. It was awesome feeding Theo and I’m sorry about earlier. I don’t want you to get in trouble.” He told him.

"It's fine. I panicked and mother always loves when I bring new guys home." he chuckled.  
“Oh I bet. Are there even others here? It seems just us right now. Anyways, I admit I’m a bit jealous you’ll go get other guys as well given you’re so amazing with us. It is super cool hanging out with you and eating your cooking. Scott reaches out and hugs him.  
Ryan just blushes as he sets Scott down on his bed which is next to Stiles' . "There is one other person but he's asleep at the moment." Ryan says answering Scott's question.  
“Oh i see. Well it was something meeting you I admit and not a direction I ever thought of. But I am so excited to have Theo getting bigger.  
“And everyone else and making us all happy and well fed and pampered. A bit selfish of me to enjoy Theo so much but...” Scott blushes. “It is so hot and amazed him being stuffed and fed and getting to rub and admire!”  
"See now you see the appeal ." Ryan chuckled  
“Oh yeah. It is a very, very good appeal,” Scott grinned.  
Ryan placed a hand on Scott's soft gut. "How do you feel about growing this a little larger for me ?" He asks innocently.  
“It looks and feels so good and his stuffed little moans and groans and belches,” Scott blushes as he confides. “And oh. Yes I don’t mind at all,” Scott blushes. “It does feel nice and both of you love it. It would look good a bit bigger probably.” Scott says musing the thought. “And your hand does feel nice rubbing its fullness. And it does feel nice eating so much good food and enjoying it.I think the guys would love for me to be fluffy as well. Liam is liking it.” Scott grins.

"yeah you are going to be a soft puppy and i won't have you any other way." He smiled, rubbing Scott's chubby belly.  
“I like the thought of that. Being a soft puppy. Having to make decisions and defend everyone is tiresome. Though I will gladly do it for my friends and to keep people safe. Scott says admitting it. “I would never tell them that but it’s easy to talk with you about it. I like relaxing and getting pampered now.”  
"That's why I said that you deserve a rest ." Ryan smiles.

“Yeah. It’s just been so long it feels weird and something I need to get used to again having no expectations except to eat and enjoy myself. Well fatten up a bit too I guess but definitely easier with the food and belly rubs and pampering. And they’re happy for me as you are too.”  
"Just let go of your responsibilities and become my cuddle buddy. Well all five of you will become my cuddle buddies. " he grins, wanting Scott to know that he will look after and care for him and his friends.  
“I love getting to have a rest and being cared for by a cute guy like you. And letting go of the responsibilities sounds good. I love being cuddle buddies and I’m sure they all enjoy your company too,” Scott says trusting Ryan. He let out a loud burp brought out by the rubbing. “Uurrrp excuse me. I know it’s natural but oof is it still hard getting used to this. Theo is shameless and that makes even hotter from him but wow. I still need to get used to it which is inevitable with all the food.” Scott says.

"It's fine and it's natural to be embarrassed. I'm an anxiety filled mess." Ryan smiles. "Remember there is always something worse so nothing is that bad."  
“True. But I am curious, I admit. Given how much you love feeding, how much do you like that? I mean I’m not particularly a fan or used to be but at the same time hearing the guys all burping stuffed and enjoying themselves and especially Theo is great.”  
"I'm not the biggest fan of it but it's natural so I can't complain. "He chuckles.  
Scott is blushing. “So at odds with manners I was raised with but, it’s comforting and them being happy. And Theo...he rocks it. I’m a bit biased.”  
"Mother has mostly taught me to find a cute guy and feed him until he can't use his legs anymore. " he smiles.  
Scott blushes. “Some mother. I don’t want to go that far but it seems we will have a bit of extra weight and fluff to be your fluffy puppies.” Scott smiles.  
"Well she is the goddess of gluttony it's kinda in her title. " he laughs.  
“True that it is.” Scott laughed.  
“How much have I gotten bigger?” Scott is curious. “I think I’ve put in some weight but well could just be the enormous food baby growing in my stomach from all that delicious food,” he laughs.  
Ryan pokes Scott's flabby stomach. "It's definitely fat ." He smiles watching his finger sink into Scott's belly.  
“Wow that’s a bit sooner than I expected,” Scott says surprised but a bit pleased. Especially for Ryan and Theos enjoyment. “Getting a nice gut already nice. Then you did feed that whole weekend.” He says.

"Yep all of my feeding has done your body a world of good. " Ryan grins as he is extremely pleased with Scott’s progress.  
“It was an amazing feast and plate after plate of that amazing lasagna and egg sandwich pancakes. That probably did it,” Scott says blushing. “But wow yum. And glad you think so. I guess it has,” Scott said. He watched his finger sink in. “That’s new,” he says.  
"It's so soft and warm and comforting. It makes you look strong but also caring and welcoming. "Ryan smiles as he rubs Scott's belly.

“Th-thanks!,” Scott said, loving the description. “Glad you think so! And that is so wow I like that. Being strong and caring and welcoming! Just wanting to be that for you and the others.” He smiles as Ryan rubbed him, rubbing his gut and extra chub. “That lasagna and eggs and pancakes were kicker for sure then I was feeling bigger. And just squish!” Scott smiles.  
“Can’t wait to get Theo even bigger too,” he smirks. “But like I’ve never had pudge like this before. It’s different and nice. Very fun looking at you with it.” Scott says.

"Yeah for a start your body will demand more food but that isn't really a problem. "Ryan says rather amused.  
“Not at all,” Scott smiles as he pokes his flabbier stuffed rounded gut. “As long as you and Theo love it, it’s great.”  
"Well why don't you explore the palace for a bit? I have to just go and complete a few errands. "Ryan smiles as he leaves the room.  
“Okay, “ Scott said. “See you soon.”

Ryan decided that he would check on the other three werewolves before leaving. Liam was excited when Ryan came into the room. “Hey Ryan,” how’s it going he asked?” He was lying on the bed patting and rubbing his swollen belly. “Wow carrying us was incredible. How are you doing?” Liam asked.  
"I'm doing great. I just came to see how you were settling in. I will be gone for a few days as I have to run some errands for mother so you are free to explore the palace. " he smiles, starting to cuddle and worship Liam's belly.  
“I’m doing good! I love it here!” Liam said. “Good food to eat, good company, less stress, seeing the others get bigger. This is paradise! Where are you going? I was hoping you’d stay a bit. It seems like it would be a bit boring exploring on our lonesome.” Liam groaned and moaned appreciatively as Ryan worshiped his belly. “Oh that’s good yeah. It feels a relief to be out in the open. How do you like it?” He gestures at his plumper gut.  
"Well I think its cute on your body I will only make it bigger. " Ryan continues to play with Liam's belly as he knew that they would not want to leave. On one of the walls inside of each room was a giant TV and every video game ever made. "Well I thought that you guys might get a little board so you can test the gaming systems for me while I'm gone." Ryan grins.  
“Yeah you will,” Liam says, as he enjoys video games. “And ooh,” Liam’s look up in awe at the video game system. “You even got video games?! This place is amazing! I would love to test these out?” Liam said eagerly, sitting in front of the tv. “This is sure to be fun!” He pats his stuffed belly letting out a burp of fullness. “Dinner hit the spot!” He said as he settled down.

Ryan leaves to check on Derek before saving Theo for last. What Ryan didn't tell Lian is that the games have been modified slightly. The games have been modified to be more fat focused allowing whatever character Liam decides to play as to gain weight.  
Derek was surprised to see Ryan. “Hello,” he said. “What’s up?”  
Ryan sat down next to Derek and smiled. "I just came to see how you are doing. "  
“I’m doing alright. A bit shocked I ended up here. I don’t even know you that well and only met you recently. But you seem okay, despite tricking and getting us here. But also, your food is amazing!” Derek said. “I feel like I’m going to pop and I love it! Well I hope not for real but feeling so stuffed full of delicious food. I don’t have much back in our world anyways.”

"Well you deserve to rest so let me take care of you." Ryan grinned as he moved in to massage Derek's belly. Derek leaned back and enjoyed the massage, groaning and moaning as Ryan took care of rubbing his gut. His abs were still there but faded and softened as his belly pushed out stuffed in Ryan’s hands. "Soon you will be as soft and huggable as Scott. " Ryan teased as he patted Derek's growing belly.  
“Oh?” Derek asked blushing. “To be fair I hadn’t really noticed entirely. I thought I was imagining it.” Derek laughed. “So I was right! Scott is getting chubby, thanks to you clearly. He had quite a few days and meals with you. But yeah he is getting some fat it looks like,” Derek smirks putting his hands out wide. “Hah soft and huggable as Scott. Though a few days here and that might be true!” He said blushing and loving Ryan patting his belly. “I kind of do feel softer than abs for sure but not as far along of course.”

"Just relax and enjoy yourself. I'll be gone for a few days so please explore the palace and get to know this place. " he grins.  
“Any recommendations? And what will you be doing, dare I ask?” Derek asked.  
"Well I'll be finding some more guys to move in of course. We have a pool in corridor 3 and there is a cinema in corridor 7 and those are the important ones. "Ryan smiles.  
“Oh a pool and cinema? Incredible!” Derek said, impressed. “And I assume video games are somewhere and fun things. Do you have any books as well?” Derek asked. “And hopefully they’re nice.”  
"There are games in your room." Ryan pushes a button on the wall and a large TV and a whole library of video games appear. "Ah we do have a library in corridor 6 you'll know when you find it as it's covered in owls." Ryan says as he walks off to Theo’s room.

“Who is it?” Theo asked yawning when Ryan came in he had been asleep and just woke up when he sensed Ryan come in. “Oh it’s you Ryan. How are you doing?”  
"I am doing good and I came to see how you were doing and to possibly interest you in the services of the palace. " he chuckles.  
“Oh I’m doing alright I guess. Just sleepy. I overate don’t ya know?” Theo says, smiling a little patting his gut and letting out a burp. “That ones for you and your good cooking. Anyways I can’t say I ever expected to do that or that Scott would be like...feeding me.” Theo pauses. “What sorts of services?” Theo asked intrigued. “I like the sound of that.”

"Well we have a pool, a home cinema, the library if that's your thing and a massive video game collection. " Ryan says excitedly.  
“Oh that sounds amazing!” Theo said eagerly! A pool, movie theater, library, video games, and weights and gym and weapons collection! This is all so amazing! He got up belly sticking out curving taut looking solidly bloated and stuffed. His shirt rode up over the gut on display.  
"So i just hope that you don't do too much as i'd hate for this to shrink." Ryan playfully rubs Theo's belly.

“Well admittedly I might have tried...but then apparently Scott likes it as do you,” Theo blushed. “Which kind of blows my mind. Not so much you as that one I can say is kind of obvious now that I put it together, but Scott. That one was a shock and I thought I knew him pretty well which I do, but that was...I had no idea. I always took pride in having a muscular body but if you and Scott both like me bigger well, I’ll do a bit of compromise and work on both getting more muscle and more fat, but I won’t try to shrink too much given you and Scott love me bigger. It might be fun doing a permabulk, eating anything and everything I want without having to worry about fat content or losing it later. I’ll make sure to grow for both of you,” Theo grinned flirtingly. “Going for a big muscle bulk is so studly. So no worry about it shrinking. You’ll definitely see it bigger soon enough!” Theo grinned. “But do you mind if I kiss you?” Theo asks.

"I mean i wouldn't mind that ." Ryan blushes as he clings to Theo's stomach.  
“Mind which? Me kissing you or going on a bulk?” Theo asked, smiling at Ryan. “How does it feel now?”  
"You kissing me as I am really supportive of your bulk." he chuckled. "You feel so warm and cuddly. You might have knocked Scott off his position of best pillow." Ryan laughs.  
“Awesome,” Theo grins. “And also awesome about warm and cuddly. But I am curious how I knocked Scott out of being the best pillow?” Theo smirks and is also curious. He runs his fingers over Ryan’s face to feel. Ryan has pressed his face against Theo's belly.  
Theo smiles, enjoying the feel. “What are you saying I’m plusher than Scott. I kind of doubt that,” Theo said. “Even though I am so stuffed right now like a turkey and your head feels so amazing and uuurrp nice pressed against me.” Theo blushes.  
"Well I'm attracted to soft things." Ryan chuckles.  
“Oh yeah. But I’m super full compared to soft it seems,” Theo says. “Though it amuses me cuddling with you and that I am more cuddly than Scott In your opinion hehe.  
"Scott is a cuddlier I'm just providing encouragement." Ryan laughed.

“Well I gratefully take encouragement and love it,” Theo grinned. “You’re so cute. Now I’m going to kiss you,” Theo told him so he wasn’t surprised when Theo pulled Ryan close, pressing him into his stuffed gut and started kissing him. “Scott and I...I love Scott and he loves me but we also love having an open arrangement,” Theo tells him. “Not that Scott and I are officially together...yet. I keep hoping he’ll ask and I keep trying to hint at him to do it and also trying to impress him.  
"Well i think the best thing to do is just be honest with how you feel , there is no point avoiding the question." Ryan says as he has no experience with relationships at all.

“True. And normally that wouldn’t be hard. In fact I’m very forward when I want to be,” Theo grins. “But with Scott it’s just giddy and impressing him and I know he likes it. Or...did though now I’m not sure given he likes me having a gut which is news to me. But...he liked the muscle too right or was he just humoring me? I swear he likes both. But anyways, you are a good kisser too. I like kissing you and being pet and taken care of by you as well. Scott and you...it’s glorious. “I know you and Scott will like me bigger at least,” Theo grins. “I am warming up to the thought of it. Muscle and beef yeah. And it helps when you rub my belly well.” He smiles.

"I will support you as much as i can ." Ryan smiled as he continued to worship Theo's stuffed belly.  
“Well that’s good.” Theo smiles. “I like support. Unlike what Stiles says. And oh that feels good you worshipping this stuffed gut. I ate so much at dinner for you and Scott.”  
"Yep imagen an eternity of that ." Ryan chuckled.  
“I can’t say I can. Eternity is a large construct and while I imagine we might live a while I don’t think we’ll live that long. There's no way forward with an eternity of growth from this food then.  
Theo took it quite literally there. “But anyways I imagine you guys will make sure I am very stuffed constantly.  
"Like i said earlier the palace stops you from ageing meaning you are stuck like this." Ryan placed a hand on Theo's face to show his point. “Well I do like the thought of being young and beautiful forever but I can only imagine that unless the palace expands with unlimited space we certainly couldn’t. But anyways I will like being a hot, sexy muscular chub for eternity.

"This place is magical and mystical. I feared that if i showed you too much too soon you wouldn't be able to process it all. " Ryan laughed.  
“Probably true,” Theo says. “Anyways the importance but I know you guys will like me bigger for sure.” Theo smiles. “Also Scott is getting quite chubby already it’s amazing. Pressing my belly against his feeling that sexy gut of Scott’s.  
"Well the rooms will ,dare I say it expand with you ." Ryan chuckled.  
“Well that’s true. But I do plan on being mobile and beefy and muscular.” Theo grinned flexing and bouncing his pecs.  
"I know but you better watch out for mother as she won't want you mobile. Which is why I'm saying explore the palace while you still can." Ryan chuckled.  
“Oh I will. But hey you’re the one feeding and taking care of us!” Theo says as he is a little concerned .

"That is true but this is her house so with her it's her rules and her rules alone." Ryan sighs.  
“Of course,” Theo says in case she was listening. “But you’re much better. You make it fun.” Theo pushes belly jumping against Ryan. “Hah I’ll probably be bigger by the time I see you again.” He said.  
"Most likely as those minotaurs aren't just for show." Ryan chuckles.  
“What? They’ll force feed me?” Theo asked.  
"Well if mother wants that to happen then yes they will. They might not be as gentle and caring as me but at least it won't be mother doing it herself. She can be rather brutal." He laughs.

“Well as long as it isn’t her doing it. Although, it might be neat to have a Minotaur feed you. Although the ones here don’t have any brains and seem more like cyborgs in the sense they’re machines that only activate when needed but are living.” Theo realised  
"That is because mother created them to be the perfect soldiers. Loyal and perfect and in every way. It does get tiring having no one but servants whose only job is to look after you around. " he sighs.  
“Ah yeah that makes sense. And boring because they can’t even think. No wonder you’re lonely. At least they look good beefy and muscular your type,” Theo winks. “Given I seem obligated to gain weight anyways and you and Scott seem to like it, I might use that as a goal post.” Theo said, patting his tight stretched gut. “Get some more beef and all.”

"At least you guys have personality and quirks . They are just mindless hunks of flesh." He clings to Theo . "I'll make sure that nothing happens to you, I promise. Well other than the fact that you'll get massively fat but apart from that nothing else. "  
“Oh yeah I have a great personality!” Theo smiles brightly. “Although Stiles, he’s kind of mean. I guess if you and Scott can get along with him and actually man it is fun to dig at him and ironically sort of fun because he’s mostly all bark but he’s still a whiner hah. Then again Scott tells me he actually whacked a werewolf with a baseball bat. Which did nothing but break it but wow. He just has some miracle luck.” He hugs Ryan liking it. “Well it better not. And we'll talk about that but, yeah.” He kisses Ryan. “Mmh, you and Scott are amazing,” he says.  
"Yes as mother has been known to make some of my previous friends and siblings into things." He draws out things like he doesn't actually want to say what they are.  
“Say what? She better not.” Theo said. “What does that even mean to your friends and siblings though?”  
"It's typical god control freak syndrome . As what happened is one of my siblings rebelled so mother turned him and all of his friends who i also liked into monsters . Just because he decided to help a friend lose weight. To say mother was outraged is an understatement." He chuckles.  
“Oh.” Theo said. “Well just because they lost weight? Seems really harsh but then oh yeah gods control freak syndrome. So how was Scott? He looks pretty cuddly,” Theo switches. “He’s Chubby and it looks so good on him yeah? I’ll like seeing him bigger and getting to feel it.”  
"He's doing fine. I was just showing him all of the comforts of his room. '' Ryan smiled .  
“What did Scott have? Same here? I do like all the cool amenities this place has. Also what about massages?”

"Oh i forgot the mini fridge . Each room comes with a fully stocked fridge for those times when you are hungry and I'm passed out. Massages ? " He walks over to the rather large fridge in the room to show Theo all of the goods inside.  
“Ooh yes mini fridge that’s important. And drinks , soda, alcohol, sweet delicious ones, and lots of milk too? And nice” he says seeing the large inner fridge. “Also yeah massages? I’m curious.”  
"Yeah I give the best ones for your belly." Ryan sets to work helping Theo's rather stuffed belly digest everything he has eaten.  
“Theo sat down and relaxed loving the massage. “Oh....yeah....this is the life I admit,” he says, enjoying the massage. “That feels...so good....” he burped again, the pressure of being stuffed pushed for room as he sighs loving it. “Hah I’m so full just can’t stop,” he teased. “But it’s adorable and hilarious Scott’s face every time I do. He loves it despite his protests and shock,” Theo laughed.

"It's only natural and it shows that you enjoy my food." He smiles.  
“Indeed exactly!” Theo said, pleased. “Only natural and yeah it does! Your cooking is just so good. That’s why compliments as always to the chef or food maker or whatever title you prefer. It has me well fed and satisfied and more than,” he says happily as Ryan massages him.  
"My goal is always feed you until you can't move." he grins.  
“An admittedly good goal I guess,” Theo winks. “Not too far off from my own old goal fighting to build even more visible mass as a werewolf which does require a lot of eating. Though I imagine there’s a lot less restrictions now of course,” he smirks. He flexed his muscles a moment. “Going for some beefy chub now it seems. “So in a way still the same goal feed me until I can’t move. I like it.”  
"It's all to get you nice and soft." Ryan laughs.  
“That will be different alright. Nice and soft. I’ll need some help with that. I’m not even sure how to.” He laughed.  
"Well I'm going to go to the pool for a bit. Do you want to join me ?" Ryan asks as he goes to open the door.  
“The pool?” Theo asks. “Sure sounds great! Thankfully I do have some swim trunks that I brought with me.” He goes and gets them. “I’ll be...just a second. Though I won’t be swimming for a bit after a meal like that! Just want to see and dip my feet in.” Theo said.  
"Sounds good to me." Ryan grinned as he wandered to corridor three the Poseidon's domain . Ryan would never admit this but he thought that Poseidon boys were pretty attractive and were his type. He gazed up at the sea green glass and turquoise brick that made up this corridor . He passed a bronze name plate which reads "Percy Jackson " on his way to the pool. The pool is surrounded by statues of pudgy Greek heroes and sea life and a massive blue whale sculpture hangs from the ceiling."

Theo changes quickly and brings out his speedo and trunks. He decides on the speedo to better show off. It was tighter than he thought it would be but then he was quite full.  
He follows after Ryan scenting his direction to the pool and looks at the Greek hero statues amused now by them depicting muscular chubby heroes. Ryan was in some seaweed patterned swimming trunks and was sitting on the side of the pool with his legs dangling in the water. Ryan's body was thin but slightly muscular and his skin was slightly tanned.

He had wondered before everything but it now made sense and was kind of cool and he was buffer than some. He smirked, flexing on the way. He should get a statue.  
Ryan glances at Theo and just laughs. " So what do you think of the place?"  
“Hello,” Theo grinned sitting next to him. “You’re looking good. Kind of skinny but very nice and I know you’re strong. Anyways, are the others coming?” He especially wanted to see Scott but the others were good too.  
"The others should be coming soon and my strength is from my abilities and not my body." he chuckles.  
“Oh this place is amazing. Really cool statues and decorations and can’t wait to use all the amenities. And this pool looks sweet! Can’t wait to also use it.”

"The pool is one of my favourite places to relax" Ryan lets out a sigh of relief.  
“And true good point. You are impressive. Do you find it ironic given your skill set you’re kind of skinny? And yes it is a good spot to relax,” Theo said excited.  
“Can’t wait for Scott to see,” Theo grins. He dips his feet in. “Oh this feels good.”  
"My powers burn more energy than I take in and my metabolism is stupidly fast which annoys mother to no end." He chuckles find it rather amusing .  
“Ah makes sense but so ironic. And yeah your metabolism must be fast. Funny it annoys her. That is amusing!” Theo chuckles with Ryan. “Hi guys!” He waves as the others come into the room.Ryan continues to lounge around the pool enjoying the decorations.

Scott, Liam, Derek, and Stiles make their way in. “Hello guys!” Scott says. Scott was shirtless and wearing blue swim trunks, his stomach bulging and jiggling the slightest bit over them. Derek was swaying his rounded stomach pushed over as he waddled a bit. He also was wearing black swim trunk. Stiles kept a shirt on a bit nervous but tight over his belly rising up a bit. Liam took the plunge also wearing a speedo confidently, belly pushing out. Scott came to Theo and grinned rubbing Theo’s belly. “How are you?” He asked. “Excited to have a pool,” Theo smirks.  
Ryan was busy floating in the pool enjoying the feeling of the water on his skin. "This is the life " he purred as he floated past the group.

“I love it and yeah it is!” Liam says as he sits by the edge putting his feet in and patted his belly. “The water is great!”  
Derek and Stiles sit down to do the same.  
Scott smiles over at Liam. “You sure are loving this!” Scott says.  
“Yeah!” Liam grins. “I can’t believe me and Theo are the only ones with speedos. Though swim trunks are great on you scott and how snug they are!” Scott blushes but gives a rub to Theo. “How are you holding up?” He asks.  
“Loving seeing you,” Theo grins. “And showing off to you,” he says grinning as he stands up and poses showing his bloated gut and rubbing it and also posing which has Scott and Liam laughing and smiling and Derek chuckling.

"Humm, I wonder where I should go next ?" Ryan pondered as he stared up at the giant whale statue . All the guys are laughing and having fun, Scott looking up in awe and rubbing Theo happily. Liam smirking and congratulating Theo on getting smart. Derek bemused by everyone but agreeing. Though he blushes when they ask him to show off and he does. Stiles pats Derek saying soon he’ll have a proper gut too, and better than Theo’s for sure. Scott grins. “Is that a bet?”  
“Yeah,” Stiles grinned.  
“You’re on!” “Oh no,” Theo and Derek both say sighing.

"Oh soon i will have to find him but i don't think i can at the moment." Ryan thought about the other demigods and how stressful their lives were and how he would love to care for them. "I need to be stronger before I even attempt to take anyone from camp." he sighs . "So i just want you guys to know that i have made up my mind on what world I'm going to next. I may be a few days, I may be a month. I don't really know. Try not to kill each other or the palace while i'm gone." Ryan says like a concerned parent before walking to the throne room to see how long it would take him to reach this strange new world.  
“Oh,” they all say looking at him. “Be safe!” Scott says.  
“Not to worry, we won’t.” “Maybe stiles,” Theo said. Scott and Stiles look at him. “Er from humiliating shame,” he adds.  
"Well I must be off ." He chuckled as he wondered what miss adventures he would get up to next time.  
Don’t worry,” Scott says. “I’ll look after them and the palace to make sure nothing and no one is harmed.” “Don’t forget you’re to make a statue of me!” Theo says. They all wave goodbye as Ryan leaves.  
"I'll see what i can do ." Ryan laughed as he disappeared deeper into the palace.


End file.
